September 2070
Zurück geht es zum August 2070 Handy, 04.09.70 Hallo und Willkommen zurück im nicht so ganz alltäglichem Wahnsinn. Was ist passiert die letzten tage und wieso trage ich gerade Stammeskleidung? Alles fing damit an, dass ich zurück in die Werft kam. Woher ich kam ist hier nicht wichtig. Das Kom klingelt und Busy will wissen warum seine Bar verwüstet ist. Als ob ich das wüsste, bin ja nicht der Verantwortliche, ist schließlich seine Bar und ich war garnicht da. Ernesto weiß was und Hank, Natraj sowie Jack gehen nicht ans Kom. Wir also in die Bar. Ernesto erzählt von Baracs die in die Bar kamen und ne Granate da ließen, und Fans. Momentmal Fans? Richtig wir haben Leute die bei uns mitmachen wollen, weil sie uns für die beste Gang in Kingston halten, verrückt was? Naja sie haben also nen Waffenstillstand mit den Baracs ausgehandelt und nen Deal mit den Russen zum laufen gebracht. Irgendwas mit Schmuggel. Alles easy, aber wo ist der Rest? Ernesto findet in Hanks Wohnung kampfspuren und Soba warnt uns, dass sein Konkurrent und Schwager „Eli“ ein Kopfgeld auf uns ausgesetzt hat. Busy meint, das wär ne Beleidigung, weil 10.000 pro Kopf ja wohl ein Witz wäre. Außerdem gibt’s ein Erpresservideo von einer Gang in San Juan, die Dingos, die sich Hank, Jack und Natraj geschnappt haben. Aber Wir sind ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und so leiern wir Soba ne Bezahlung für nen Wetwork Auftrag gegen Eli aus dem Krauz und checken, wo die Dingos sich mit unseren Chummern verkrochen haben. Auf geht die Wilde Jagd im frisch getunten Schiff. Mein Gott hab ich gute Arbeit mit dem Teil geleistet, der Motor schnurrt wie eine Katze und die Software arbeitet einwandfrei. Vor San Juan kommmen aber einige von den Gangern als Hafenlotsen verkleidet aufs Schiff und wollen uns schnappen. Naja 2 machen wir fertig und setzen sie im Meer aus, der dritte wird kurzerhand mitgenommen und verhört, aber selbst nach 10mal Kiel holen packt wer Sack immer noch nichts aus. Egal wir wissen wo wir hin wollen und versenken den Kerl und gehen an einem versteckten Pier an Land. Ernesto verwandelt sich abermals in einen Adler, er will mir immer noch weiß machen er sei kein Magier, und fliegt vorraus während Busy und ich nen Wagen besorgen um in die Stadt zu kommen. Als wir nen Wagen haben ist im Versteck der Dingos schon die Hölle los. Ein paar Söldner machen da alles platt und lassen fast nur Trümmer übrig. Ernesto vermutet unsere Freunde in dem Transporter der Orksöldner und fliegt deswegen hinterher, und oh wunder, es geht zu unserem Pier, wo gerade ein 2. Boot anlegt. Als wir am Versteck der Dingos ankommen und feststellen, dass unsere Chummer nicht mehr da sind und die verbliebenen Dingos der gesamten Stadt zum Gegenschlag rüsten machen wir uns auf den Rückweg, dicht gefolgt von den Dingos. Busy hat ne Idee und so kaper ich nen Tanklaster mit Chemikalien, den er mit C4 bestückt. Als wir über die Kreuzung sind rollt der Laster auf diese und blockiert den Dingos den Weg. Die schauen natürlich in den Laster und nun stell ich das Radio zum abschied an und wünsche den Pissnelken einen guten Höllenritt, während Busy das C4 zündet. Das gibt einen Wumms und halb San Juan ist echt in Aufruhr. Inzwischen kämpft Erensto mit den Dingos die am Pier den Orks aufgelauert haben und den Transporter mit ner Rakete umgeworfen haben. Die Orks sind hinüber aber die Ganger noch nicht. Wir kommen an und helfen ihm und Hank scheint auch wieder wach. Keiner ernstlich verletzt machen wir uns aufs Schiff und ich hack mich in das andere das gerade ablegt. Auf der See kommen alle wieder zu sich und schlagen sich die Bäuche voll. Das andere Schiff fährt vor raus und wir hinterher in gebührendem Abstand. Nach Updates und Diskussionen schaut sich Ernesto das andere Schiff mal an und findet dort Kleidung und Waffen. Leider klingelt das Kom an Bord und Ernesto versucht die restlichen Söldner zu täuschen aber scheitert und so stellt sich das Schif ab und hält ihn gefangen. Wir also rüber und ich hack mich ins Schiff, während Busy drüben mit Jack die Tür aufbricht und den Rest des Schiffes durchsucht. Als ich gerade wieder Saft auf der Steuerung habe und den Sateliten Uplink ausgeschaltet habe, fährt plötzlich ein Blitz durchs Schiff und wirft mich aus. Busy sagt es war ein Klabauter, aber er hat verbrannte Handflächen und zuckt ab und zu. Soll er doch zugeben dass er nen Fehler gemacht hat, kann ja jedem mal passieren, anstatt so ne Geschichte zu erfinden, wo Natraj doch sagt dass es keine Geister weit und breit gibt. Naja wir also das andere Boot über Jack steuern lassen und so zurück nach Kingston. Dort wartet die Küstenwache und ne Rotordrohne über der Werft auf uns. Die Küstenwache hängen wir ab indem wir das andere Schiff in internationale Gewässer steuern und gemeinsam auf unserem Schiff in die Werft flüchten. Die Rotordrohne dreht ab und landet im Hafen worauf sich 2 SUVs zu uns auf den weg machen. Schon wieder schwarze Karren. Diesmal sind wir gewarnt und bereiten uns vor. Alle sind gewarnt unsere Fans in Sicherheit, wobei Hector die ganze Zeit was von seinem wütenden Onkel faselt, und wir bewaffnet und versteckt. Leider halten die Kerle zu früh und niemand steigt aus. Plötzlich, nachdem die Türen der Wägen aufgegangen sind, explodiert meine Drohne und mir wird schwarz vor Augen. Als ich wieder sehen kann ist es Dunkel und mein Wifisignal ist weg, aber auf dem Gelände der Werft stehen 5 Typen die gerade von Busy mit einer Granate begrüßt werden und so schicke ich auch zwei von denen ins Nirvana. Busy und ich flitzen zu den Autos um zu sehen ob da noch wer ist, ansonsten höre ich keinen aus dem Team und eine ungute Ahnung erfüllt mich. Leere wie in der AR scheint nach mir zu greifen. Vor dem Auto steht Eli und wirft sich zurück in Deckung als Busy sofort das Feuer eröffnet. Das Schwein ergibt sich sofort und wir nehmen sein Komlink. Ich rufe Soba an, der wissen will, was alles passiert ist. Eli ersetzt uns alle Schäden und wir bekommen die 60.000 wenn wir ihn leben lassen, weil Sobas Frau, also die Schwester von Eli ihn retten will. Da kommt Jack um die Ecke und sagt Ernesto und Natraj wären tot. Mein Blickfeld verengt sich während ich Soba aus dem Kom einige Worte stammeln höre. Es gibt nichts mehr als meine Flinte und diesen schäbigen Ork dem ich die Scheiße aus dem Leib prügeln werde. Wegen ihm sind sie tot, für nichts, ein Missverständnis, denn wir haben schließlich seinen Geschäftspartner vor einem Bombenanschlag bewahrt. Ich spüre heiße Wut, auf den Pisser vor mir, der um sein Leben winselt, auf all die Wixer, die mich mein Lebtag verspottet haben und auf das Schicksal, dass uns 2 Leute genommen hat, die mich normal behandelt haben und auf die man sich verlassen konnte! Verdammt Natraj war sogar der erste mit dem ich allein Aufträge für Busy erledigt habe! Plötzlich trifft mich etwas in den Bauch und mein Blick klärt sich. Eine Granate liegt vor meinen Füßen! Panik und instinktiv werfe ich mich in das Auto, das zum Leben erwacht und die Straße runter brettert. Darauf ein Schlag, ich lande im Fußraum und Airbags und Rettungsschaum füllen mein Sichtfeld aus. Als ich aus dem Wagen krieche haben die anderen diesen wertlosen Hauer doch tatsächlich freies Geleit und den geschrotteten Wagen versprochen. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass sie der tot der zwei gar nicht kümmert. Sie denken an das Geschäft und das Geld. Nichtmal auf meine Frage, ob sie auch um mich so trauern würden, anstatt meinen Tod zu rächen bekommen ich mehr als betretenes schweigen und beschämt zu Boden gerichtete Blicke. Ich stapfe zurück um die Toten zu bergen und die Söldner zu plündern. Plötzlich sind auch die anderen Traurig uns sogar Hank der aus dem Schlaf erwacht ist trauert um die beiden Toten. Er organisiert nen Typen der uns die Leichen der Orks abkauft, während ich rausfinde wie man die Beiden würdig bestatten könnte und Jack die Nutten von Erneto informiert. Mir wird klar, wie wenig wir eigentlich über die beiden wissen und was sie sich wohl gewünscht hätten. Da kommt Hector mit zwei Typen an, einer der Onkel und wollen uns irgendwas erzählen. Hank schickt sie weg, was gut ist, denn sonst hätte ich sie den Orks hinterher geschickt. Wir organisieren eine Feier in einem indischen Tempel für die beiden. Es ist eine ergreifende Sache, weil der kleine Tempel sehr voll ist. Selbst die beiden Geister die früher mal zu Natraj gehört haben sind da und trauern, sie wollen auf der Werft bleiben. Die Urnen der Beiden werden auf dem Friedhof nahe der Mona Highs beigesetzt. Hank hat für sie ein Totenlied gesungen und Jack hat teuren echten Whiskey besorgt. Ich gebe eine Runde Zigarren aus und wir trauern. Morgen geht das Leben weiter und Busy und Hank werden Jack und mir ein Update in Sachen professionelles Arbeiten verpassen. Ja, das leben geht weiter, aber es wird nicht mer so wie es war ohne die beiden! Wo immer ihr seid, haltet uns ein schönes Plätzchen frei, wenn wir nachkommen! Hank, 04.09.70 Hey Lotta!!! Heute fällt mein Brief an dich sehr dunekl und kurz aus.Das universum hat 2 von der Olsen Gang zu sich geholt. Aber eines nach dem anderen, ich erriner mich das ich in meinem Bett liege und Plötzlich ein paar gestalten sehe die in mein Zimmer kommen ich i Reflez auf die Jungs geballert und es wurde schwarz. Es wurde Hell da werde ich in eienm Transporter wach vor dem iregend welche Typen stehen. Ich voll angepisst und schau mir an was los ist Jack und Natraj liegen auch in dem Auto da habe ich erste mal die leute vor der Tür auskeknipst. Dann kommt Ernesto und erzählöt was von entführt und anderer Insel und bla. Wir dann irgend wann auf dem Meer und da wird erzählt das ein Kopfgeld aus gesetzt wurde auf uns und so. War mir alles egal mir ging es nicht gut und hatte Magenprobleme. Wollte mir aber auch nichst anmrekien lassen weil mich dan sicher die Zwerge aufgezogen hätten. WSir also den Plan gemacht das Geld selber ab zu kassieren .. was ich gut fand die idee... und dann gab es da auch noch ein Neues Bott was für uns in aussicht stand. Also wir zurück und kurzb vor der Werft geh ich runter um was zu holen und rutsche auf den Stufen aus und haue mir den Kopf an und es wird alles schwarz. So und als ich wach werde ist der halbe Innenhof der Werft ein Schlachtfeld es liegen Leichen Rum ( was ja hier irgendwie Öftesr Vorkommt) aber 2 leichen tuen Persönlich weh... es sind Ernesto und Natraj , es hat sie erwicht, Schuld gefühle machen sich breit , wo war ich ? warum war ich nicht da , hätte ich helfen können , es sind doch Freunde Chummers Natraj war ein Glaubensbruder .. naja er hate schon Komische Vorstellungen mit seiner Shiva Tante da aber hey er hat die Power ....immer wenn einer anderer Magier im Kampf stirbt zeiht mich das extrem Runter und ich fühle mich so Verletztlich und ich überlege wie es ist wenn ich nach Wallhalla fahre... Dann waren irgend welche Typen da die irgen dwas mit Hector zu tun haben und ich habe gesagt sie sollen verschwinden weil sie gerade mehr als Stören. Die Zwerge haben dann eine Trauerferier und so klar gemacht und da waren noch 2 Gesiter die Natraj irgendwie noch beschwohren hatte und jetzt wollen die auf der Werft leben wollen. Naja mal sehn was das gibt. So nun werde ich Jack und Handy erst mal etwas über das Runner sein erklären der zwischenfall hat doch ganz schön dazu beigetragen uns neu zu Organisieren. Percy, 06.09.70 Seltsame Begegnung vorhin. Ich war mit Ian auf dem Weg zur Olson Werft. Hector (der Neffe von Ian) hängt zuviel mit den Typen von der Werft herum und schlittert da immer mehr in ein viel zu großes Ding rein. Die Olson-Leute legen sich ständig mit den Barrakudas an, das kann nicht lange gut gehen. Ian macht sich Sorgen um Hector. Und bevor ich ihn da alleine hinfahren lasse, komme ich lieber mit und gebe ihm Rückendeckung. Auf der einzigen Straße, die zur Werft führt, ging grad übelst was ab. Zwei Zwerge und ein Mensch haben sich einen herausgeputzten Ork unter die Finger gerissen. Wir sind lieber umgedreht, damit wir nicht zwischen die Fronten geraten. Nachdem sie den Ork fertig bearbeitet haben (und einen SUV zerschossen und gegen die Wand gefahren haben!) sind die 3 Typen in den anderen SUV eingestiegen und zur Werft gefahren. Ich habe sofort die Fakten kombiniert: - die Werft-Leute haben bestimmt keinen SUV - drei Typen mischen erst einen Ork auf und fahren dann zur Werft Die wahrscheinlichste Lösung: Die drei Typen wollen die Werft-Leute auseinandernehmen! Ich habe Ian sofort gesteckt, dass Hector in Gefahr ist, wenn er noch auf der Werft rumhängt. Nach einem Telefonat zwischen Ian und Hector stellt sich heraus, dass Hector nicht auf der Werft ist und die drei Typen sogar zur Werft gehören! Warum können die sich einen SUV leisten? Das muss ich unbedingt herausfinden! Vielleicht ist diese heruntergekommene Werft ja doch nur eine Fassade für ein viel größeres Ding? Vielleicht verbergen sie etwas? Ach, ich würde sterben um das zu erfahren! Wir sind also zur Werft. Dort lauert uns ein unbekannter Typ auf und macht uns doof an. Die drei Typen von vorhin kommen auch dazu. Ihre Auren haben verraten, dass der eine Mensch ein starker Magier ist und der andere Mensch einen Schrottfriedhof herumschleppt. Die beiden halben Meter sind nur leicht vercybert. Leider wollten sie nicht rausrücken, ob der Ork von den Barakudas war und was da eigentlich los war. Was war da nur los? Wen haben die da aufgemischt? Wie kommen die an die SUV? Ian hat leider sofort nachgegeben und wir mussten wieder gehen. Aber mir fällt schon noch ein, wie ich da mehr erfahren kann. Ian, 06.09.70 Als ich vor einem Jahr erfahren habe, dass ich eine ältere Schwester auf Jamaika habe, dachte ich noch: "endlich ein Ort, den ich bald zuhause nennen kann". Das Jahr auf der Flucht, quer durch die halbe Welt, war zwar spannend, aber auch anstrengend. Percy muss in alles seine Nase stecken, das hat uns schon in so manche Probleme gebracht, aber er ist ein guter Kerl... weiß worauf es ankommt und wir haben immer wieder unseren Hals aus der Schlinge gekriegt. Auch dank Robin; oh mann, was hätten wir nur ohne die Hilfe dieser rätselhaften KI gemacht... Aber Hector, der Sohn von Kaylee, der hat ein noch größeres Talent sich in Ärger zu stürzen. Seit Wochen schwärmt er von so einer Gang, die auf einer Werft östlich von hier haust... bis er dann vor kurzem beinahe an einer Granate der Barracudas verreckt wäre, die eigentlich für seine "Helden" gedacht war. Als er sich damit dann vor mir gebrüstet hat, ist mir ja fast alles ausgetickt. Ich hab mir Percy geschnappt und wollte mich den Jungs von der Werft mal vorstellen lassen... und End vom Lied: wir beobachten eine wilde Schießerei mit einem orkischen Schlippsträger direkt vor dem Werftgelände. Da dämmerte mir schon, die Scheiße, in die Hector sich diesmal rein gestürzt hat, stinkt mehr, als nur ein paar Hosenschisser, die mit ein paar Baseballschlägern die Sojaläden der Nachbarschaft terrorisieren. Ich wollte mal mit denen reden... mehr heraus finden über den Dreck, den Hector da nun am Stecken hat... aber schnell gecheckt: das war kein guter Zeitpunkt. Die "Helden", haben gerade zwei ihrer Jungs verloren. Hector sagt, das seien ein paar richtige Profis gewesen, die es da zerlegt hat. Wir haben Hector dann noch auf die Beerdigung der Beiden begleitet... voller Nutten, Zuhälter, Drogenjunkies und was sonst noch so für Gesindel im Rotlichtviertel rum rennt... und zwischendurch auch noch ein paar Wiedergeborene... oder solche, die es glauben. Percy und ich checken die Jungs die Tage noch mal an, wenn sie den ersten Schock überwunden haben, über das, was da abging... wenn Hector mit den Jungs weiter ohne mich abhängt, steh ich mit Kaylee bald auf der nächsten Beerdigung. Und vielleicht lassen sich ja auch ein paar Nuyen aus der Sache gewinnen... mein Erspartes reicht kaum noch für die Miete... und in einer Frittenbude will ich jetzt auch nicht wirklich arbeiten. Der Engländer. Percy, 07.09.70 Oh man, was für eine Nacht. Ich wollte nur Nachschauen, was die Olson-Dudes so treiben. Da ist ja immerhin einiges passiert – vielleicht krieg ich ja was mit? Ian wollte das zwar eigentlich nicht, aber es ist ja nur zu Hectors Wohl (und damit wichtig für Ian). Als ich gegen 23h ankam, sah ich Licht auf dem Dach der Werft. Deshalb levitierte ich mich unsichtbar aufs Dach und versteckte mich hinter einem Lüftungsschacht. Busy und Hank quatschten ein wenig – genau der richtige Moment für mich! Unter anderem habe ich erfahren, dass sie einen Waffenstillstand mit den Baracudas vereinbart haben. Wenn das stimmt, haben die Olson-Dudes wohl doch etwas mehr drauf als von mir erwartet. Sie pissen den Baracs ständig ans Bein und werden trotzdem nicht gegeekt? Leider habe ich nicht erfahren, was deren Geheimnis ist. Wie haben sie den Waffenstillstand hinbekommen? Womit konnten sie die Baracs überzeugen? Leider war mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst, dass die Olsons wohl doch etwas drauf haben. Plötzlich spüre ich eine astrale Gestalt, die mich berührt. Ich wechsle nicht auf die astrale Ebene – dadurch werde ich doch nur angreifbar und langsam! Nach einer neuen Berührung projiziere ich mich dann doch in den Astralraum. Ein Zauberer (OOC: Maus) steht mir gegenüber und will mich erpressen. Warum er mich nicht an den mächtigen Magier dort hinten verraten sollte. Hah! Als ob er mich nicht sowieso verraten würde! Und tatsächlich: Wenige Augenblicke später kommt der „mächtige“ Magier Hank als astrale Gestalt her und fordert mich auf zu gehen. Wie rede ich mich da jetzt raus? Zum Glück fällt mir etwas ein: Ich wäre nur astral unterwegs. Und er hat gar keine magische Sicherheit auf diesem Gelände! Wie kann er Besitzansprüche für einen Teil des Astralraums geltend machen, wenn er ihn nicht kennzeichnet und absichert? Kein Hüter, kein Geist – gar nix! Irgendwie scheint er das zu schlucken. Fragt mich sogar nach Tipps und Ratschlägen. Ich fass es nicht. So eine lächerliche Story – geschluckt vom „mächtigen“ Magier! Habe ich da einen wunden Punkt getroffen? Irgendein Typ kommt aufs Gelände getorckelt, sodass Hank wieder in seinen Körper geht um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ich gehe auch wieder in meinen Körper. Zum Glück bemerkt er nicht, dass ich auch physisch auf dem Dach bin. Meine Gelegenheit um abzuhauen! Ich springe vom Dach Richtung Meer und levitiere mich. Übers Wasser schaffe ich es bestimmt weg. Später kann ich dann in die Stadt. Ich levitiere also fröhlich übers Meer – da wird mein Levitations-Zauberspruch gebannt! Fuck off! Mit der Reaktion einer Schlange wirke ich einen neuen Zauber und falle nicht ins Meer. In der Panik rufe ich einen Feuergeist zur Unterstützung herbei und fliege weiter weg. Doch ich werde nicht verfolgt. An Land fällt mir ein, dass ein Feuergeist wohl nicht das Optimum war. Die können mich nämlich mal so gar nicht leiden. Üble Sache. Irgendwie merken die, dass ich keine Kampfsau bin und nehmen mich nicht so recht ernst. Nun gut, ich entlasse ihn wieder auf seine Metaebene. Herbeigerufen und nicht gebraucht; das gibt keinen Pluspunkt bei den Feuergeistern… Und die Gegend, in der ich hier gelandet bin, ist nicht gerade Sahne. Düstere, schmale Gassen. Mitten in der Nacht. Keine Seele auf den Straßen. Dank meines Commlinks habe ich Orientierung und mache mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Aber dort sollte ich erstmal nicht ankommen… Um die nächste Straßenecke höre ich nämlich Stimmen. Erst dachte ich, dass dort gelangweilte Jugendliche rumhocken. Nichts interessantes. Dann merke ich, dass da irgendwas abgeht. Die Neugier packt mich – was geht da wohl ab? Ich schaue vorsichtig um die Ecke. Ein stärkerer Magier (Magie 7) und ein Mensch unterhalten sich in einer Sprache, die ich nicht verstehe. Ein paar Wörter kann ich mir zusammenreimen: - Genetics Worldwide - Transportgut (oder so ähnlich) - Anders - Nächste Woche oder so ähnlich Mein Commlink hat alles aufgezeichnet. Es findet sich doch bestimmt jemand, der deren Gebrabbel versteht. Außerdem bemerke ich einen Lieferwagen und Leute, die zwischen Lieferwagen und dem Lagerhaus hin- und hergehen. Mehr kann ich nicht erkennen. Ich schaue mich astral um und blicke direkt einem Watcher in das Auge. Nicht gut! Er brabbelt mich auf derselben Sprache voll wie die beiden anderen Dudes. Ich lass den Watcher platzen und schon schaut mich der Magier an. Nicht gut! Schnell haue ich ab. Ich levitiere mich hoch über die Hausdächer. Einer der Dudes verfolgt mich und setzt zum Sprung an. So hoch wie ich kommt der niemals! Dachte ich. Der legt doch glatt mehrere Meter pro Sprung zurück! Ein genauerer Blick verrät mir: Das scheint ein Zombie zu sein. Bei seinen sichtbaren Verletzungen dürfte er sich eigentlich nicht mehr bewegen. Nun, ich kann entkommen. Sicherheitshalber levitiere ich mich nach Hause. Auch dieses Mal sollte ich nicht ankommen. Mein Weg führt mich am Meer an der Werft vorbei. Mit einem Mal fliegt eine Badewanne an mir vorbei! Die hätte mich fast getroffen! Nur wenige Centimeter! Und wie die stinkt. Nicht gut! Ich folge ihrer Flugbahn zurück und sehe Hank. Warum wirft der eine Badewanne nach mir? Es haut ihn um und er liegt flach. Ein einfacher Levitationszauber haut ihn von den Socken? Oh man, der bringt einen Klopper nach dem anderen. Ich fliege ein Stück weiter um nicht aufzufallen. Hank geht wieder in die Werft, sodass ich mich anschleichen kann. Eigentlich wollte ich nach Hause. Aber diese Badewanne? Der hat hier doch nicht auf mich gewartet? Was ist hier bloß los? Auf dem Dach sitzt noch einer (Busy)! Schaut nach einem Hacker aus, der in der VR unterwegs ist. Mitten auf dem Platz liegen eine Pistole, ein Messer und ein Commlink. Was soll das nur? Hmm. Wenn ich aus der Deckung komme und der Hacker aufwacht, sieht er mich sofort. Deshalb mache ich mich lieber unsichtbar. Die Pistole und das Messer sind uninteressant. Aber das Commlink macht was. Scheinbar ist da ein Hacker drin. Ich schalte es aus. Der Hacker oben kriegt einen Schock. Hier kann ich auch 1 und 1 zusammenzählen… Schnell gehe ich wieder in Deckung (gegen diesen Magier hilft der Unsichtbarkeitszauber ja nicht…). In Deckung lasse ich den Unsichtbarkeitszauber fallen und schleiche mich von der Werft. Plötzlich manifestiert sich Hank vor mir und schreit mich an. Macht nix, solange ich auf der physischen Ebene bin, kann er mir ja nix! Er folgt mir ein ganzes Stückchen. Nicht gut! Was ich mache ich nun? Da fällt es mir ein: Er kann nicht ewig im Astralraum bleiben. Ich setze mich in die nächste Hotellobby (ganz schön runtergekommen…) und trinke einen Soykaff. Hank bleibt doch allen Ernstes da! Ich sage ihm, dass er mir nix kann und er abhauen soll. Schließlich geht er auch. Nun muss ich schnell sein, bevor er physisch hier ist! Schnell raus aus dem Hotel und Richtung Innenstadt levitiert. Dort möchte ich in der Masse untertauchen. Dann merke ich, dass Hank mich aus der Ferne sieht. Verdammt! Ich bin noch nicht sehr weit gekommen, hoffentlich finde ich hier was. Und zack – wieder ist mein Levitationszauber gebannt. Fuck off! Wieder zaubere ich rechtzeitig neu und lasse mich schnell zu Boden gleiten. Ich gehe ein Stück und gehe in eine Bar. Dort rufe ich einen Geist herbei und lasse mich verschleiern. So findet er mich bestimmt nicht! Doch scheiße… Nach einiger Zeit kommen Hank und Busy durch die Tür! Der Zwerg entdeckt mich auch noch, trotz Verschleierung! Nicht gut! Mein Geist lehrt ihm das Fürchten und Busy erleidet einen magischen Panikanfall und haut ab. Aber er konnte noch Hank auf mich aufmerksam machen. Schnell tauche ich in der Menge unter. Aber nicht gut genug, denn irgendwas bläst mir die Lichter aus. Das muss Hank gewesen sein! Scheiße! Merke: Nächstes Mal den ganz starken Geist zum Verschleiern nehmen! Irgendwann wache ich auf. Ich liege auf Teppich. Hände festgebunden, Augen und Mund zugeklebt. Nicht gut! Nach ein paar Minuten bin ich endlich von allem befreit. Anscheinend liege ich in einem Auto, das aber nicht fährt. Die haben mich glatt ausgezogen! Nur meine Unterhose haben sie mir gelassen! Argh! Notiz für die Zukunft: Irgendwas nützliches zwischen meinen Arschbacken verstecken. Zumindest ein Stimpatch müsste da hinpassen. Mein Kopf dröhnt! Ich kann kaum richtig gucken. Hank und Busy quatschen vorne und steigen dann aus. Sie entfernen sich. Haben die mich etwa vergessen? Doch dann höre ich Motorengeräusch. Wer ist das bloß? Ich schaue aus dem Fenster (ist ja zum Glück alles verdunkelt). Ein Van fährt auf die Werft. Ein Magier und zwei von Geistern besessene Dudes fangen an, auf Hank und Busy zu schießen. Hank und Busy sind in der Werft und schießen von dort zurück. Fuck, ich kann gerade gar nichts machen! Mein Kopf dröhnt! Fast nackt im Wagen! Was tue ich nur? Nach einigem Suchen finde ich eine Betäubungsgranate und eine Pistole mit Muni. Immerhin… Vielleicht sollte ich mich doch mit den Olsons gut stellen. Die haben ja anscheinend doch was drauf. Wie kann ich mich nur nützlich machen, damit sie mich nicht auch umlegen? Als erstes schmeiße ich einen Betäubungsball auf die gegnerischen Dudes. Hank scheint auch einen anzugreifen, denn nach einem zweiten Zucken geht einer Down. Na immerhin! Den Magier und den anderen Besessenen legen Hank + Busy schneller flach, als ich gucken kann. Wahnsinn! Einen starken Magier mit seinem starken Geist – in wenigen Sekunden umgenietet! So ähnlich müssen die das mit den Baracs gemacht haben! Aber irgendwer ist noch im Van. Mir fällt ein, wie ich die Olsons von mir überzeugen kann. Ich stelle einen Timer für die Betäubungsgranate ein und lasse sie zum Van levitieren. Richtig getimed – sie explodiert genau im Van! Hank wollte erst zum Van gehen, hat die Granate aber glücklicherweise noch rechtzeitig gesehen. Die Olsons müssen gemerkt haben, dass ich die Granate platziert habe. Ich verhalte mich erst mal ruhig und beobachte, wie Hank und Busy die Leichen untersuchen und abholen lassen (anscheinend verkauft? Eiskalt!). Ich möchte sie nicht erschrecken. Das kann nicht gut für mich sein. Nach einiger Zeit kommen sie zum Wagen und wollen einsteigen, als ob ich gar nicht da wäre (haben die mich vergessen? Oh man….).Sie gucken mich erschreckt an. Ich halte die leeren Hände hoch und rufe schnell: „Ich habs gelernt! Ich mach nix!“. Hank wirft mir meine Ausrüstung zu und gibt mir zu verstehen, dass ich die Klappe halten soll. Hank, 08.09.2070 Hey Lotta!!!!!!!!!!!! Was eine nacht bzw tag sdage ich dir da war ja mal richtig was los bei uns. und der Zwerg und ich haben mal zusammen was geleistet habe mich ja fast wieder wie ein Profi gefühlt. Es gingt los das Busy und ich auf dem dach der Werft gehockt haben und erst mal geklärt haben wie das jetzt weiter gehn soll. Jetzt wo 2 leute aus dem Team das leben gelassen haben sitz der verlust doch sehr tierf und der sock ist auch noch recht gross- Wir haben uns darauf geeinigtr das wir das Team besser und Profihafter führen sollten. Dann geh ich in den Astral raum weil ich irgendwie das Gegfühl habe es stimmt was nicht. Da steht Maus der komische Schamane da und redet mit irgend einem Magier. Ich erst mal hin und rede auf ihn ein was er hier will und überhaupt und er textet mich zu das er einfach mal schauen wollte und das er einfach hier so rum spaziern kann und das es überhaupt keien sichjer heit gibt und bla bla ... ich habe grosse luist gehabt ihn zu grillen oder den kopf ab zu hacken auch wenn er recht hat. Ich zurück im real Raum und weiter mit Busy getalkt als Plötzlich irgend so ein Typ auf das Gelände kommt, der ist gelaufen alss wäre er total voll oder auf Droge. Busy sich mit dem beschäftigt und ich ihm erst mal in den Kopf geschaut was da los ist und wo er her kommt und so sachen.( Geiler Zauber ) Ich ihn mit Astral anmgeschaut und da stimmte was überhaupt nicht..... Und dann plözlich fängt er Typ an und Mutiert da sind Spinnen beine aus ihm raus gewachsen. ich den typ in eine badewann gelegt die da rum gesatnden hat und habe die Wanne mit Feuer voll gemacht. Irgend eine Spinne hat Eier in ihn rein gelegt und die waren am schlüpfen..... FUCK ::: was es auf der Insel alles gibt. Nach dem Das alles in der Wanne gegeillt war habe ich die wanne erst mal weg geschafft .. auf die See raus nur weg. So bussy hat den Typ schon vorher blank gemacht und waffe und so war nicht besonderes und er trug eine Jacke von den Baracs...... geht das jetzt schon wieder los mit diesen schwuchteln..... Aber dann auf dem Komlink ein Daten paket was ganz heis zu sein scheint den Busy meinte es wäre ein extremes daten schloss mit Bombe dabei. Der Typ sollte das Packet an eien Sir Hausar bringen den er am nächsten morgen im Kingston Nobel ein Sterne Hotel treffen sollte. Tja der Termin würde platzen .... und Busy mit seiner Nase für Geld .. hey lass uns doch zu dem Treffen gehn und vileicht können wir ja da was abgreifen. Okay dachte ich mir aber es wäre cool zu wissen was wir da haben. Er sch also daran gemacht die Daten zu zu Hacken. Als Plötzlich dieser Dreckhead von Typ ankommt der vorher schon da war und wieder hier rum schnüffelt und dann das Komlink klaut und Busy so aus dem Prozess wirft und ihn fast gekillt hat. Ich also Astral hinter ihm her bis ins hottel von den Baracs.Dieser Wixer dacht ich mir nur ein Spitzel von den Schweinen.... Ich busy in der werft geinfot und wir mit dem auto hinter her ... sind zum glück recht eschnell da und können ihn orten.. Ich seien zauber aus geschaltet und gefoft das er sich alles bricht... leider nicht geklappt. Wir hinterher mit dem Auto und er lag nicht auf der Strasse hat ihn auch keiner geshen. Wir also alles was noch offen hat um die Zeit abgesucht und dann im letzten laden ( natürlich wie immer ) ihn gefunden. Busy konnte er mit hilfe von einem Geist verarschen .. MICH NICHT!!!!!! Ich überlegt ihn gleich zu killen aber dachte mir dann ..vielicht kann ich was aus ihm raus bekommen was der dreck von den Barcas soll. ich ihn also erst mal kalt gestellt mit meiner Magie und ihn aus dem laden raus geschleppt und ab ins Auto. In der werft erst mal ihn im Auto gelassen weil er immer noch ausser gefecht war. Und dann ging die hektik los.Busy das scheis Kom gehackt und ich mein zeug zusammen gesucht .. dann Steht plötzlich so ein Van im Hof und der Sind die absoluten neuen Hass Typen drin. Menschen die sich von Geistern übernehem lassen. Absolut meine neuen hasslisten platz Nr 1 ..... Wir die Plat gemacht Ich mit Magie und Busy in der echten welt mit allem was er hat.... und dann fliegt da eien Granet durch den Hof aber niocht so wie eine Grante fliegn soll .. sondern so wie an einer Leine und in einer Geraden flugbahn...die Grante in den Van .. und BOOMMMMMM..... das hat den letzten rest auch weg geblasen.Das wird dann wohl der nackte Magier im auto gewesehn sein. Busy und ich ins Auto und wollen gerade los fahren also Jack und Ian oder so .. mit Hector ankommen und alle anfangen irgend welchen scheis zu plappern. Und iwr stehn da und wollen uns sortieren unddann fährt der nächste Van vor... ich war echt kurf davor in das ding eien Feuerball zu kanallen weil ich echt keien Lust mehr auf Überraschungen habe .... und wer steigt aus .. ein Russe der uns nach seien Waffen fragt die doch schon lange durch den Zoll sollten.... FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also wir uns aufgeteilt. Busy und ich zu dem Hotel und schon mal die Lage checken.. der Rest die waffen zerlegen und verpacken so schnell wie möglich. Gegen halb sieben ich jack angefrufen und gefargt was los ist wo die bleiebn und so .. und kurz drauf waren sie dann da. Und dann wurde es richtig komisch. Da rieft Handy an und erzählt irgend was von eienm Kontainer von abc ???? da muss einer der bei abc arbeitet unterscheiben... was ein rotz ... busy will schon loss fahren und es selber amchen ... ich zu busy .. lass jack fahren da kann er auch nichts kaputt machen was uns dierekt umbringt.... Jack also auch weg und vom rest bleibt uns auch nur wieder dieser Ian typ der sich ja schon so wunderbar beliebt gemacht hat bei uns..... Also das Hotel erst mal gecheckt und so und sieht auch alles ok aus und so. Ich also rein und habe mich dann bei dem Sir an den Tisch gesetzt. Ich sag dir Schwesterherz .. Echter Kaffee --- Echter Speck .. eches Brot alles nur Top ware und ich darf zugreifebn und bin eingeladen. Weist du noch wenn Opa von FRüher erzählöt hat .. als es das noch so zu kaufen gab auch für den kleinen Mann wie er immer gesagt hat ... grandios sag ich dir... So ich also dem Hausa erst mal erkärt was hier überhaupt Phase ist und so und dann wurde es etwas hektisch...da bekomm kch von meinem Team gemeldet das es voll wird und mein Tischgegeüber bekommt eine Ähnliche Info von seinem Mietmuskel der dabei war. Wir eignen uns auf erneute kontakt aufnahme undich lass meien Nr da und verschwide aufs klo... Per Stream bekomm ich mit wer an den Tsich kommt aber leider kein Ton und kein Gesicht...nach einer weile gehn alle Leute ihrer wege und ich kann vom Klo ohne zu aufzufallen...Ach ich sag dir Lottalein es war mal ein schönes feeling gute Klamo0tten zu tragen und ansatzweise wie ein Profi zu arbeiten und ein Teil Team im Rücken zu haben. Ich also Raus aus dem Hotel und mein Team mich abgeholt und wir durch die Stzad gefahren da bekomm ich von Percy dem anden Magier nur die Info das ein Feuer elementar da ist und stress schiebt.. ich also in den Astral Raum und mit dem Elementar geklärt was los ist der aber so überhaupt null bock irgendwie was zu erklären und blubbert irgendwas von Gegenstand und meister und da bleiben und so... ich also ok wer nicht wioll der hat schon und in meiner Aroganten art dachte ich mir "pah den bläst du doch weg" und was war . nix ich habe ihn nicht weg geblasen ich hätte ihn mir anschaen sollen bevpr ich einfach zaubere.Der geist total abgefuckt und will in den tank von auto.. ich auf dem echten raum nur noch gebrüllt zu busy er soll fahren zum glück war er profi genung um zu wissen was gehtund drückt drauf. der Geist erscheint .. HAHA aber kein auto mehr da. GANZ KNAPP!"!!!!!!!# Dann haben Percy und ich den geist gekillt. zwischen drin hat busy irgendwas von verfolgern erzählt... ich habe nichts mit bekommen. So wir richtung werft gefahren und auf dem weg den Anruf von dem Hausa bekommen das wir uns neu treffen und wo. An der werft angekommen hat Busy nix besseres zu tun als sich gleich auif den Kontainer zu stürzen .. so wie das aussieht sind da nur akten und so Zeug drin. Wir zum treffen mit Hausa und da ging es dann richtig ab sage ich dir da habe ich gemerkt wir stecken in einer ganz grossen scheisse drin sind. Alos wir uns auf dem Parkplatz einer Einkaufsmeile getroffen weil ich dachte ok etwas deckung und so auch etwas bessere sicht.Ok das Risiko von Scharfschützen oder so mal abgeshen aber ok irgendwas ist ja immer. Dann kommt der Van und alles sieht gut aus bis zu dem Moment wo er mir die Kohle geben will da fing es an komisch zu werden wir hatten uns auf 52.500 geeinigt und er gibt mir nur 50.000 da war was faul und gleichtzeitg bekomme ich über die Ohrstöpsel von Percy mitgeteilt das er es nicht ist. IOch also den Schrank der dabei war erst mal aufs konr genommen. dann hat Percy einen wassergeist klar gemacht ( die erste richtig gute aktion von dem bis jetzt) und dann hat Busy die karre rangebracht. In der zwischenteit der andrer Van seine waffen azusfegahren und fängt an mit raketen um sich zu ballern. Busys Parkt so gut das ich den falschen hausa ins auto schupsen kann und der Schrank überfahren wurde .. ok der wasser geist hat ihn schon kalt gemacht bevor irgendwas war. Dann wir echt mal die Biege gemacht und weg. unterwegs der hause sich wieder gemeldet und dann wir uns kurzfristig getroffen ich den typ etwas aus gequetscht und so und der Arbeiet für irgend so eien Gen konzern.. was weis ich. Und da ist Percy ja aus getickt der wollte den unbedingt killen. und fin da an zu zaubern im auto.... ich bin ja fast aus geflippt .. was denkt der sich eigentlich ? uich ihm erst mal eine verpasst .. was glaubt der den ? der kann auch mal ein Ton sagen ...dieser Pisser ... wenn der so weiter macht dann leg ich den mal auf Eis .....wir uns also am bekreigen im auto und brüllen uns an ... Busy latscht voll in die eisen und wir fliegen durch die karre.Ok erst mal ruhe rein bringen. wir uns mit dem hausa getroffen und nun das Packet entlich ebgegben und noch dicken Bonus kassiert. 20K Pro kopf auf der Haben seite. Und percy hat den Typ gekillt ohne es zu raffen ich galub echt der mus mal in die Benimm schule der kann auch sagen wenn er ein Problem hat. So wir zurück zur werft und jetzt erst mal ein paar tage aussapannen ........ Percy, 15.09.2070 Puh, was für ein Tag! Was für eine Nacht! Nachdem es in letzter Zeit sehr turbulent war, gab es mal eine Woche Ruhe. Ich konnte die Zeit super nutzen: Meine Kraft ist gewachsen! Neue Geister gebunden! Yeah. Irgendwann reichte es mir aber mit den magischen Studien und ich habe mal bei der Werft vorbeigeschaut. Dort herrschte ein Gestank! Offensichtlich hat sich in der letzten Woche niemand um den Container gekümmert. Was da wohl drin ist? Hank war auch gerade zur Stelle. Gemeinsam haben wir uns an die Öffnung des Containers gemacht. Aus sicherer Entfernung per Magie – man weiß ja nie… Im Container waren nur Kartons. Mit Käse. Ein Gestank! Krass. Hank hat die drei Kleinen dazu überredet, den Container auszuladen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Käsekisten nur eine Tarnung sind! Wahrscheinlich liegt in der dritten Kiste von oben in der 5. Reihe auf der rechten Seite ein kleiner Chip oder ähnliches… Ich muss es nur finden! Leider war in den Kartons nix. Dafür haben wir irgendwann einen großen Tresor gefunden. Der Tresor ist etwas größer als ein Zwerg und fast nen Meter breit. Am Tresor tickte eine Zeitanzeige runter. Sie zählte irgendetwas mit Millionen von Sekunden… Entspricht auf jeden Fall ca. 20 Tagen. Was dann wohl passiert? Ob sich dann der Inhalt zerstört? Eine Bombe würde wohl kaum im Tresor versteckt sein. Hmm… Leider war keiner von den Technikzwergen zur Stelle. Und das Mojo ist zwar mächtig, aber Schlösser knacken nicht gerade mein Spezialgebiet. Und da im Tresor kein Licht an ist, konnte ich mit meiner Hellsicht nix sehen. Astral war da auch nix… Und wenn ich Hank richtig verstanden habe, könnte er zwar den gesamten Tresor sprengen, dafür würde aber nix vom Inhalt übrig bleiben. Was macht der eigentlich mit seinem Mojo? Schließlich rief Hank bei Soba an und vereinbarte ein Treffen mit einem „Spezialisten“. Der Spezialist war ca. 16 und hat von seinem Opa Schlösser knacken gelernt. Na wunderbar, außer gucken und jammern hat der nix auf die Reihe bekommen. Der nächste Spezialist will kein Geld haben, sondern in eine Bank einbrechen. Mit unserer Hilfe. Ähm, ja… Mit etwas Nachdenken bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir das schaffen können. Der Deal war so: Wir helfen diesem „Sledge“ (so nannte er sich) in die Bank zu kommen. Er öffnet sich ein Schließfach und bekommt was er will. Je nachdem, wieviel Zeit wir haben, öffnet er weitere Fächer. Den Inhalt der weiteren Fächer würden wir bekommen. Außerdem öffnet er den Tresor vom Container. Es ging in die Western Union-Filiale in den Monahydes. Durchaus schaffbar, nur die technische Seite war etwas schwierig. Kein Technikzwerg zur Hand und dieser Sledge kann zwar Schlösser knacken und Sicherheitssysteme bedienen, aber nicht hacken. Najo, wir sind also erstmal zur Bank gefahren um zu spionieren. Leider war die Bank gehütert, sodass wir astral nicht gucken konnten. Hank hat sich also mit einem Zauber maskiert (also ein anderes Aussehen angenommen) und in die Bank spaziert. Er wollte so tun, als ob er etwas einschließen lassen will. Von draußen konnte ich nur sehen, wie er sich an einen Bankschalter anstellt. Dann kommt ein netter Mann im Anzug, nimmt ihn aus der Warteschlange und führt ihn in ein Büro. Was da wohl los ist? Nach ein paar Minuten kam Hank wieder heraus. Unmaskiert! Der hat allen ernstes seinen Maske-Zauber in der Bank fallen lassen! Nun wissen die, wie er aussieht. Oh man. Er sagte bloß, dass sie seinen Zauber durchschaut haben. Mit einer doofen Ausrede konnte er sie wohl überzeugen, dass er nix böses will und hat über die Schließfächer gesprochen. Richtige Infos hat er aber auch nicht bekommen. So, wir müssen also in diese Bank. Ohne Gebäudeplan, ohne astrale Spionage und ohne Technik. Hmpf. Hanks Plan war wie folgt: Er eröffnet ein Schließfach für seinen Fokus. Beim Einlagern betäubt er irgendwie den Aufpasser, Sledge öffnet die Bankfächer, der Aufpasser bekommt eine falsche Erinnerung und irgendwie kommen wir schon wieder raus. Irgendwie kriegen wir auch die Kameras aus, damit wir nicht gesehen werden. Ähm, genau… Ich entwarf also folgenden Plan: Hank und ich fliegen astral in die Bank. Zuerst schalten wir den Sicherheitsmagier aus und anschließend die Spinne (Geist sei dank…). Dann bleiben nur ein paar Wachmänner übrig, die wir so erledigen können. Sledge kann sich an den Platz der Spinne setzen und die Steuerung übernehmen. So haben wir alles unter Kontrolle, können zu den Schließfächern und anschließend wieder raus. Der Plan lief ganz gut: Astral rein. Magier ausgeknockt, Spinne durch Geist ausgeschaltet. Restliche Wachmänner durch Geister erledigt. Dank meiner Überzeugunsarbeit („Kein Energieblitz! Bring niemanden um! Sonst wollen irgendwelche Kinder den Tot ihres Vaters rächen!“) hat Hank niemanden getötet. Anschließend sind wir drei physisch übers Dach rein. Bevor wir zu den Schließfächern kommen merken wir, dass anscheinend Lone Star gerufen wurde. Die scheiß Spinne hatte wohl noch genug Zeit um einen Alarm abzusetzen. Fuck. Also sind wir schnell wieder raus aufs Dach. Kurz auf die Straße geguckt: Dort standen mehrere Lone Star Wagen mit 10 Cops und 2 Magiern. Scheiße. Zum Glück kamen wir ungeschoren davon: Unsere Geister haben die Magier ausgeknockt. Ich konnte unsichtbar und per Levitation fliehen. Einer meiner Geister hat den Sledge verschleiert, sodass er abhauen konnte. Hank hat ebenfalls Unsichtbarkeit + Levitation genutzt. Najo, Fazit ist nicht so der Hammer: Tresor immer noch zu und Sledge wird nicht gut über uns reden. Immerhin konnte ich dem Sicherheitsmagier der Bank einen Fokus stibitzen (Spruchzauberfokus Stufe 2, Kategorie Manipulation). Den werde ich erstmal an mich binden, dann kann der Magier ihn auch nicht mehr finden. Wir haben ja noch ein paar Tage Zeit bevor der Timer vom Tresor abläuft. Bis dahin wird schon wieder ein Technikzwerg auftauchen… Hank, 15.09.2070 Hey Kleine schwester ..... hier ist etwas Ruhe eingekehrt und ich war mal ein paar Tage inruhe unterwegs und habe mich mal mit der Inseln angefreundet und ich habe was neues zu Bereichten ... ich habe da jemand kennen gelernt. Sie heist Janina und ist eien Motorrad Mech ist ist zwar etwas jünger als ich aber hey du und dein Mann seit ja auch ein wenig ausseinander. Ist schon blöd auf die Frage was man Beruflich macht sagen zu müssen man ist im IM und Export tätig.was ja so nicht ganz falsch ist da ich ja bei einer Werft bin ... naja egal... so dann komm ich nach Tagen mal wieder aufs Gelände und was ist da los ? es stinkt ... ja es stinkt zum Himmel... dieser Container der letztens angeliefert wurde war rand voll mit Lebens mitteln. Toll hätte ich das Früher gewusst hätten wir die scheise verkaufen können oder an die strasen kids verschenken können... aber nö es kümmert sich keiner drum. Muss man alles sleber machen. Da stehe ich nun da vor dem Teil und überlege was ich machen soll da kommt der neuer Magier Ian an und wir kommen mal so ins Gespräch .. ohne uns umbringen zu wollen ... ( wir machen Vorschritte) und dann aus einiger entfernung habe ich dann den Container geöffnet und da war der Gestank nicht zum aushalten !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Und von den Techno zwergen keiner da ... alles Fuck... ich die Kids angerufen und ihnen Geld gebgen wenn sie das Ding aus räumen.... und Tada.. in der Mitte war ein Tresor ein High Tech Gerät . Ich soba angerufen und ihn gefragt ob der da jemand kennt. Treffen aus gemacht und der Typ eine absolute Niete .. da hätte ich auch mich selber anzünden können da wäre mehr bei rum gekommen .. okay ich habe soba auch nicht die ganzen Infos gegben aber hey was glaubt warum ich anrufe wegen einem Kaugummiautomaten ??? Wuir also eien Prof gewollt und der sagt " hey klar mach ich den auf aber .. " ich hasse aber sätze bei so leuten ... " ihr müsst mir helfen in eien Bank einzusteigen dann mache ich die Kiste auf." Ian und ich dann los die lage überprüft und geschaut was da so geht und dann eine nacht Später wir da rein und versucht die nummer durch zu ziehen.hätten es auch fast geschafft ... haben geister gezaubert die uns helfen sollten. DEn magier haben wir noch platt gemacht aber den Secu Typ haben wir nicht ganz geschafft. Der Alarm ging wohl los ohne das wir es mit bekommen haben. Ok der plan war ganz gut nur dier umsetzung war ... SCHEISSE ... schon recht arogant von 2 Zauber Boys zu denken in der Technik welt etwas reissen zu können. Wir also wieder raus aus der Bank und dann aufs Dach um ab zu hauen da steht die halbe Lone Star truppe von Kingston vor der Tür ... ich hätte am liebsten alle weg geblasen aber Ian sagte wir sollen uns verpissen ... also gut wuir abgehauen und zurück zur Werft. So wäre dann einer weiter Punkt auf der Verbrechensliste abgeharkt Bankraub bzw Bankeinbruch. Und der Scheis Schrank steht weiter bei uns rum und die Timer Tickt weiter runter..... So das soll es für heute mal gut sein. in liebe Pawel.... Handy, 18.09.2070 <<